Pebblestream's journey
by Birdy521
Summary: This is the journey and what Pebblestream goes through during his life and the rollercoaster of activities that happen to him
1. Alliances

**Alliances**

**Snowclan**

Leader-Scarletstar- Dark-gray she cat with black markings on fur with piercing opal eyes.

Deputy-Violetpetal-White she cat with black spots on her with purple eyes.

Apprentice-Orangepaw

Medicine cat- Pebblestream- Small brown tom with strange light gray eyes

Warriors

Coalwhisker-Black tom with gray stripes and blue eyes.

Apprentice-Sweetpaw

Ashfrost-slender gray she cat with white spots on pelt, has green eyes

Longfeather-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes.

Leafwhisper-gray she cat with brown spots on pelt with vibrant purple eyes.

Sharpear-Dark brown tom with a nick in his left ear. has ice blue eyes and a swirl on his paw.

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Frostfall- White she cat with pale green eyes

Moonflight- Tortoiseshell she cat with dark red eyes.

Apprentice- Hawkpaw

Waterlily-gray and whiet she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices

Hawkpaw-Black and white tom with piercing green eyes with a blue gray paw

Snowpaw-blue gray she cat with darker gray stripes on her pelt, has bright blue eyes

Sweetpaw-light brown she cat with tan chest,belly ,tail tip and tip of right ear, has Dark blue eyes.

Orangepaw-Orange tom with white spoltches on fur, has a mix of blue and green eyes.

Queens

Maplewhisper-brown and white she cat with aqua eyes. Mother of Smokekit(smokey gray tom with blue eyes),Spottedkit(tortioseshell she cat with purple eyes)

Foxnight-Black and ginger she cat with light brown eyes. Expecting Sharpear's kits

Darksun-she cat with midnight black fur with green eyes. Mother of Grasskit(dusty tan tom with green eyes)Opalkit(blue gray she cat with gray eyes),Skykit(gray and white tom with blue eyes)

Elders

Spottedbird-blue gray she cat with spots all over body has soft blue eyes.

Stormwhisker-brown tabby tom with stormy gray eyes

**Sunclan**

Leader-Emberstar-black tom with firey red eyes with orange markings on his pelt.

Apprentice- Seapaw

Deputy-Bluesnow- white she cat with gray paws and green eyes.

Medicine cat- Treeshine- gray and white she cat with small paws and purple eyes

Medicine cat apprentice- Gemwhisker

Warriors

Barkfoot- dark gray tom with swirls of brown on fur, has yellowish eyes

Apprentice-Pearlpaw

Reedbreeze- Sandy brown tom with green eyes and scars on his pelt.

Falconstrike- brown she cat with white chest,belly fur, paws, tail tips and ear blue eyes

Apprentice- Riverpaw

Eaglestripe- Black she cat with white stripes on her pelt with light purple eyes.

Berryclaw- White tom with multicolored splotches on his pelt, has gray eyes.

Apprentices

Gemwhisker-Silver she cat with brown eyes 

Seapaw-Gray and silver tom with ocean blue eyes.

Pearlpaw-cream colored she cat with orange eyes

Riverpaw- Gray tom with darker gray stripes

Queens

Autumnsnow- Beautiful brown she cat with white spots on fur. has pale green eyes. Mother of Winterkit,white tom with blue eyes),Acornkit(brown tom with green eyes),Rainkit(striped gray she cat with smokey blue eyes)

Heartsong- Pale red she cat expecting Berryclaws kits

Elders

Fishsplash- dark gray tabby tom with aged blue eyes

Crystalfang-White she cat with purple eyes and long claws.

**Crescentclan**

Leader-Strikingstar-Ginger and brown she cat with pale blue eyes

Deputy-Batscreech- Black tom with long fangs has red eyes

Apprentice-Leopardpaw

Medicine cat-Mothpetal- pale cream she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Flamingfeather

Warriors

Rocksky- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Pinecloud-red tabby she cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Flowerpaw

Twilightwater- Black she cat with misty blue eyes and white paws

Gingersplash- Tortioseshell she cat with green eyes

Heathermist- Brown she cat with darker brown spots has gray eyes

Apprentice-Owlpaw

Apprentices

Leopardpaw- Golden colored she cat with spots on tail and legs has blue eyes.

Flamingfeather-ginger tom with green eyes and stripes on his face

Flowerpaw- Black and gray she cat with red hazel eyes

Owlpaw- gray tom with black stripes has pale blue eyes

Queens

Hazelleaf- brown she cat with gray eyes mother to Honeykit(sandy ginger she cat with blue eyes)

Elders

Skywing- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes has one black paw

Lightingsmoke- gray tom with pale yellow eyes

**Loners,Rogues& Kittypets**

Marble-Black and white tom with blue eyes (rogue)

Tiger- undersized gray tabby tom with pale green eyes(loner)

Angel-White she cat with blue eyes(kittypet)

Spots-Dappled she cat with amber eyes(rogue, former kitty pet)

Marshmellow-White she cat with brown tail,paws,ears and muzzle. has purple eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sound of water falling water drifted through the camp of small cats, most were asleep but a few were awake to keep watch of their clan. Water layed in dips that lay in the cold ground of leafbare,a flash of light filled the air followed by the boom of distant thunder. A slender gray tabby she cat opened her pale blue eyes and she looked at the sky. The thunder and lighting seemed to mix together perfectly into the clouds but there seemed to be a message in the clouds . The she cat sighed and then stiffened as she heard paw steps and noticed it was just her apprentice Pebblestream. The light brown tom was unusually small , but he had a good memory for herbs and seemed like a great medicine cat from the moment he was born." So what are you thinking about right now Falconbreeze?" he mewed quietly but with some authority in his voice. Falconbreeze grunted and turned to the medicine cat apprentice showing the scarred muzzle which was curled into a permanent thunder and lighting seem to be mixing with the wind...."she paused and her gaze widens as she whispers quietly. "The sounds of the crying bird and the raging sky comes to an end,the skys,water and shadows will clash leaving tears behind...."Her body shakes as if the message took all her energy and the light fades from her eyes and she falls to the ground. Pebblestream immediately went over to his mentor and put a paw on her gently and whispers "Falconbreeze are you alright?"these things always happened after she got a prophecy but the she-cat didnt get up,respond or make any sign that she was alright. Pebblestream's gray eyes widened and he yowls"FALCONBREEZE!"he shook her with a paw but her eyes were glazed over and her fur was now cold as the snow covering the ground during leafbare. A well-muscled black tom with gray stripes came over and looked around"what went wrong i heard a yowl" Pebblestream looked at him and lets out a mew ragged with grief"its Flaconbreeze.... shes dead"he got up and mewed to the tom"Coalwhisker please put falconbreeze in the middle of camp for vigil i must go and tell Scarletstar about the death of our medicine cat"he padded away from the corpse of the dead medicine cat and padded toward a large wall of rock which had a shelter of bracken in the bottom cracks of it. This was the leaders den, Pebblestream slipped through the bracken and padded into the leaders den where Scarletstar sat eating a small pigeon. she looks up from her pigeon and saw pebblestream and she mewed"yes what is it?"her dark gray fur was slick and the black markings blended in perfectly with the fur. Pebblestream took a deep breath and mewed"Falconbreeze is dead....." the errie quietness swept over the den until Scarletstar let out a faint whisper"she was such a loyal companion but life comes and goes and we must go on. You will be the sole medicine cat of Snowclan now Pebblestream don't disappoint us" he dipped his head to the leader and padded out and bumped into Violetpetal,the Snowclan deputy. He murmurs a quick'sorry' and padded to the medicine cat den and prepared Falconbreezes body for vigil. But the prophecy continued to ring in his mind._~the sound of the dying bird and the raging sky comes to an end the skys,water and shadows will clash leaving tears behind...~_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A small brown tom padded through the forest searching for a herb, three moons had gone by since the passing of his mentor Falconbreeze. Now it was Newleaf and the clans lived in harmony since the prey had come out of their dens and into the lush territory. He saw a plant and padded over to it and softly mewed"Tansy, there seems to be good growth. It should last until leaffall if we are lucky"he picked some of the leaves and then he hears a stick crack and a gray she cat appears from the bush"Scarletstar would like to see you Pebblestream" He nodded and mumbled through the tansy leaves"thank you Ashfrost." He padded to camp worried for his leader, she had suffered from a severe bout of greencough now she was only on her 7th life and was still weak. Pebblestream went through the weaved brambles and vines that was the entrance of Snowclan camp. Some cats watched him and started to murmur about something he couldn't hear but he continued on to Scarletstar's den and he went inside. "Scarletstar I have some tansy for you" he mews through the leaves and then places them down on the ground carefully. The dark gray she cat opened her opal eyes and let out a husty mew"Thank you so much Pebblestream" She bent over the leaves and ate them but coughs and lays down in her nest once more shaking. Pebblestream looked at the once strong leader and mewed"It was no trouble at all, but would you like some freshkill? You need your strength if you want to fight greencough." She looked at him her expression blank and then nodded"If you have the time then yes." Pebblestream nodded and padded out of the leaders den and padded toward his den but was stopped by a small kit who squeaked"Sorry!" The kit scampered off and he laughed "kits are so adorable sometimes"he looked back and he saw Stormwhisker and smiled then padded off leaving the elder looking at the sky. Pebblestream padded into his den and went to the back of the den to sort herbs when he sees Opalkit,who had run into him eariler,in the herb storage sniffing the looks at the kit and mews"Opalkit what are you doing in my den?" She looks at him and squeaks"i smelled herbs on your pelt so i thought maybe i could see which one it was and I think it was this one"she points to a stack of tansy leaves. Pebblestream nods and mews"your exactly right Opalkit" he uses his tail and motions her to the entrance of the den"go back to your mom and maybe you can come visit later" She nodded and padded off her tail held high. He laughs and thinks to himself~_she could be a good medicine cat when it comes the time for her to be apprenticed~_ he went inside and took out all the herbs and began to sort them putting the old and musty smelling ones to the side the others that were still good to the right of him.

********

The soft pitter patter of rain on the stone outside of the medicine cat den, Pebblestream was looking at the stormy clouds seeing that nothing was wrong. Scarletstar was well enough to go preform her duties as a leader once more. He padded out of his den keeping toward the drier areas where rain wasn't falling as hard as it was in other areas. He headed toward the freshkill pile which contained a few peices of prey but most thoroughly soaked through the pelt. He went over and grabbed a wet mouse and sat under a small tree, there he heard the rustle of the leaves and the wind sturring through the seemed to whisper ~_beware..... three will come..but not all can be trusted.~_ He looked around and thought that a cat was talking to him and went back to his piece of freshkill which he took a bite out of.

He washed his whiskers when he sees Snowpaw limping over to him her eyes wild with pain, he sighs and mews gently"What is it Snowpaw" she looks at him and mews shakily"M-my paw hurts."she lifts up her paw and it has a thorn deeply embedded into her pad. His nose scrunches up from the smell of the wound and mews"It's only a thorn easy to fix"he flicks his tail and goes over to the medicine cat den and comes back with a small bundle of marigold."Hold out your paw and I will get it out" Snowpaw nods and hold out her concentrates on the thorn and gently plucks it out with his teeth feeling the apprentice let out a gasp of relief as the pain subsides. Pebblstream opened the bundle of marigold and chewed up the leaves and told the apprentice to lick her paw. He soon put the politice on her paw and mewed"Just come back if it hurts more or if you limp" Snowpaw nods and mews"Thanks Pebblestream your the best!", she then padded off to the apprentice den to talk to her friends. He murmurs to himself "I'm not the best Falconbreeze was and now she is gone"he picks up the remaining leaves and padded into the medicine cat den to put the herbs away. He saw the moon rise up and mewed to himself" I could I be such a mousebrain! I forgot tonight was the full moon!"he got up and ran out of the medicine cat den only to run into Violetpetal. He shakes his head and mews"Sorry Violetpetal I was just going to see when we were going to the gathering." The deputy nods and mews"I was just coming to get you the patrol to the gathering is leaving in a few minutes come"she flicked her tail and padded away Pebblestream padding after her quickly.

**************

Scarletstar was leading the patrol of cats who were heading to the small clearing where the cats had been gathering at every moon for countless lagged behind his eyes fixed on his paws right now he would be talking to Falconbreeze about what might happen but this time he was silent and it was like he was just an apprentice going to his first gathering. He watched his clanmates pad into the clearing and he sighed and padded after them looking around the clearing noticing that the clans were at peace like they were the last heard a voice yell"Hey Pebblestream over here!"he looked up and saw his friend, Gemwhisker the medicine cat from Sunclan. Pebblestream padded over to her and mewed a curt hello and he saw Gemwhisker look behind him as if she was looking for someone then she mewed"Where is Falconbreeze Pebblestream? She is always here." His eyes were brimmed with pain as he mewed"S-she is-"but he was cut off by Strikingstars call to begin the meeting"The gathering of the clans has begun!"her mew rang through the clearing the cats turning their attention to the 3 leaders. Scarletstar nodded to Emberstar letting him start, the black tom gave a curt nod then mewed" Sunclan in surviving these bitter times of Leafbare but now that Newleaf has arrived the prey is returning to our territory and we are well," he paused then raised his head"we have found a badger living in our territory but a patrol has driven it out."He dipped his head and stepped back signaling Strikingstar to begin,the ginger and brown she cat stepped up and mewed "We are thriving this Newleaf and are blessed by Starclan for the birth of a kit!" The cats of all three clans cheered."That is all that Crescentclan has to tell" Strikingstar padded back to her place and flicked her tail and Scarletstar padded up and mewed"I am sad to announce that our medicine cat Falconbreeze is dead..."she eyes were dark with sadness and low yowls were heard below"But we have a new medicine cat in her place, Pebblestream! The clan is also thriving, that is all" she nodded and the leaders padded to their clan signaling that the gathering was at and end. Pebblestream padded in the back of the patrol until Gemwhisker ran up to him "I'm sorry for you loss Pebblestream but I'm sure that u will be a great medicine cat!" Her brown eyes sparkled as she winked and ran back to her mentor Treeshine who was standing with the patrol of Sunclan cats. He flicked his tail in farewell but he thought of the sparkle in the medicine cat apprentices eye and he wondered,_why would she wink at me....._, he shrugged and padded after his patrol his tail up as they padded back to camp.


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys i really appreciate them, well this is chapter 2 of Pebblestream's journey and i really hope that you guys will enjoy it, also i will be adding new chapter every day or every other day.**

**------**

**Chapter 2**

Pebblestream was curled up in his nest his paws sore from the walk to and back from the gathering. He let out a deep sigh and fell into the relems of sleep. He woke up in a few heart beats but was inside a camp but it was one that he wasnt familiar with, he saw a blue-gray she cat bending over the body of a gray tabby tom and he heard her murmur"Oh, why did this happen .......why didn't this happen to me"he looked puzzled and walked over to her but before he reached her she was gone and in front of him was a frail she cat with green eyes she looked the same as the other cat then his eyes was the same she-cat! But what did she have to do with his dreams? The she-cat raised her head but she was looking straight past him and he looked behind him and there stood 3 warriors. The cat rasped"My kits, you have grown so strong over these moons.... but it is time for me to leave you behind....." The three cats eyes were wide with alarm but the she-cat went on"Thunderflight please look after your sisters.... Cloudblossom make wise choices that me and your father would be proud of." she paused then looked at a blue gray she cat with a green scarf around her neck"And Tansybreeze go in the path toward the snow and dont stop the snow will lead you all to the right direction...." the blue gray she cat stopped and lays her head on the ground her breathing uneven as if she was fighting to breathe and she murmured"I will always love you......" the light faded from her green eyes and the three cats just looked on in shock. The cat with the green scarf mewed"We must go like our mother said, we have to follow the path of snow."

The gray tabby tom sighed and mewed"Alright Tansybreeze but Cloudblossom you should go and lead you have the best senses anyway..." The light gray she cat nodded and the cats padded out of the camp and Pebblestream woke up panting and at his paws was a feather from a bird. He looked out of his den and saw the early light of dawn enter his den and he got up and stretched his legs. He padded out of the den and walked to the freshkill pile but saw the faint shadow of the gray tabby tom mewing"We have to get to the path of snow...... with out it we are doomed"he shook his head and it disappeared and he took a pigeon and padded to the leaders den and mewed through the prey"Scarletstar can i come in?" Scarletstar let out a short "yes" and he padded in and layed the pigeon at her paws and he mewed"I saw the kits the other day and I just remembered that Smokekit and Spottedkit are six moons now."The leader nodded taking a bite from the pigeon and then swallowed" Alright Pebblestream I will do there ceremony on the Frostedrock at sunhigh"she pointed her muzzle to the large rock outside her den where frost was there even during the times of Greenleaf. Pebblestream nodded and padded out of her den. He went to his den and sorted herbs murmuring to himself the remedies for each herb. When he heard Scarletstar's yowl he padded out of the den and padded to the Frostedrock to watch the ceremony.

Scarletstar mewed"We come here today under the power of Starclan to make these to kits apprentices"she flicks her tail to Smokekit and Spottedkit_._"they are now six moons and wish to train as warriors."She goes up to Smokekit and mews"Smokekit do u promise to withhold the warrior code and fight for clan no matter what the cost?" He nods and mews"I do" Scarletstar nods and looks at Spottedkit"Spottedkit do u promise to fight for what you believe in and do what is best for your clan?" Spottedkit mews clearly"I do" Scarletstar raises her muzzle and mews"Than with the power of Starclan Smokekit you are now Smokepaw! Your mentor will be Waterlily, Waterlily you have successfully mentored Ashfrost and I hope that you pass down all your skills to this young apprentice." The she-cat nods and murmurs"I will Scarletstar" The leader turns to Spottedkit "From this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be Spottedpaw, I will be your mentor! This meeting is over" Scarletstar touches noses with Spottedpaw and padded out of camp with her while Smokepaw and Waterlily talked about what to do for training. Pebblestream let out a small purr and padded out of camp to collect herbs"The clan has new apprentices, it's like a blessing....."He heard the voice mew to him and he looked around and saw nothing so he looked back forward and he saw the face of his mother Leafmeadow. He whispers"Mother what are you doing here?" Leafmeadow puts her tail tip on his muzzle"Silence dear son there will be time for answers...."

********

Pebblestream stood there and whispered"What do you mean mother?" He looked around for her but her body was fading and she murmured"The answer will be out to you soon by the next full moon." When he blinked the gray and white she cat was gone. Pebblestream walked around the forest thinking about the conversation that he thought lasted a heartbeat but had actually lasted an hour. He saw the bush of borage and he padded over to it and bit off some of the leaves and put them in a pile beside him. He grabbed them and went toward camp hoping that no one was injured during the time he was gone. Pebblestream looked around the camp and noticed that everything was quiet, he flicked his tail and padded to the medicine cats den and put the borage in its proper place in the storage. After he was done putting them away he went to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat just realizing his hunger. He chose a pigeon and took a bite out of it but once more the picture of a light gray she-cat flashed into his mind mewing'_We can't give up! We have to keep going just like mother said....'_ He shook his head and the she-cat was gone and he soon finished the pigeon in a few rapid bites and padded around the camp to see what was going on in that point. He looked at the nursery and saw Foxnight and Darksun laying in there, Darksun was washing her kits while Foxnight was sleeping her belly round with the kits she was expecting. He made a short note to himself telling him to make sure to bring some of the borage to her, he then went to the apprentice's den and looked at them sharing tongues. Pebblestream padded away and went to the elder's den and then to Scarletstar's den where the leader was asleep so he padded to his den and curled up in his nest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep the scent of his mother writhed around him deepening his sleep and his dreams. He woke up in a few heartbeats this time outside his den and in the mountains and he mewed "_where am I?"_ he looked around and saw the same three cats padding in the snow. The tom, which he thought was Thunderflight, was in the back watching his two sisters Cloudblossom and Tansybreeze. Cloudblossom mewed"We have to find some shelter!"

Thunderflight mewed"I know Cloudblossom but we have to find a secure place first!"Pebblestream saw a cave to the far right and wondered if they would notice it or not"Look theres a cave we can rest in."Tansybreeze mewed and the 3 cats ran to the cave but was soon stopped by the sound of a screech. They looked up and above them was a huge hawk, the cats unsheathed their claws and Thunderflight leaped up and grabbed onto its wing bringing it down slowly but it flapped its wings and he fell to the ground his shoulder scratched by the rocks around them. He winced from the pain of his shoulder and he yowled"Go in the cave!"The two she-cats nodded and they ran into the shelter of the cave their brother limping after them. Pebblestream looked at them pity in his eyes and he thought,_how will they survive the mountains and the journey if their brother is hurt?._ He looked around and the cats were gone along with the mountains. He blinked open his eyes and he was in his warm den the sun just coming up. He murmured"Starclan what is wrong with me?" "Nothing is wrong with you Pebblestream" He looked behind him, where the voice was coming from, and he saw the silver tabby and he mewed in delight"Falconbreeze!"


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

A small brown tom padded through the forest searching for a herb, three moons had gone by since the passing of his mentor Falconbreeze. Now it was Newleaf and the clans lived in harmony since the prey had come out of their dens and into the lush territory. He saw a plant and padded over to it and softly mewed"Tansy, there seems to be good growth. It should last until leaffall if we are lucky"he picked some of the leaves and then he hears a stick crack and a gray she cat appears from the bush"Scarletstar would like to see you Pebblestream" He nodded and mumbled through the tansy leaves"thank you Ashfrost." He padded to camp worried for his leader, she had suffered from a severe bout of greencough now she was only on her 7th life and was still weak. Pebblestream went through the weaved brambles and vines that was the entrance of Snowclan camp. Some cats watched him and started to murmur about something he couldn't hear but he continued on to Scarletstar's den and he went inside. "Scarletstar I have some tansy for you" he mews through the leaves and then places them down on the ground carefully. The dark gray she cat opened her opal eyes and let out a husty mew"Thank you so much Pebblestream" She bent over the leaves and ate them but coughs and lays down in her nest once more shaking. Pebblestream looked at the once strong leader and mewed"It was no trouble at all, but would you like some freshkill? You need your strength if you want to fight greencough." She looked at him her expression blank and then nodded"If you have the time then yes." Pebblestream nodded and padded out of the leaders den and padded toward his den but was stopped by a small kit who squeaked"Sorry!" The kit scampered off and he laughed "kits are so adorable sometimes"he looked back and he saw Stormwhisker and smiled then padded off leaving the elder looking at the sky. Pebblestream padded into his den and went to the back of the den to sort herbs when he sees Opalkit,who had run into him eariler,in the herb storage sniffing the looks at the kit and mews"Opalkit what are you doing in my den?" She looks at him and squeaks"i smelled herbs on your pelt so i thought maybe i could see which one it was and I think it was this one"she points to a stack of tansy leaves. Pebblestream nods and mews"your exactly right Opalkit" he uses his tail and motions her to the entrance of the den"go back to your mom and maybe you can come visit later" She nodded and padded off her tail held high. He laughs and thinks to himself~_she could be a good medicine cat when it comes the time for her to be apprenticed~_ he went inside and took out all the herbs and began to sort them putting the old and musty smelling ones to the side the others that were still good to the right of him.

********

The soft pitter patter of rain on the stone outside of the medicine cat den, Pebblestream was looking at the stormy clouds seeing that nothing was wrong. Scarletstar was well enough to go preform her duties as a leader once more. He padded out of his den keeping toward the drier areas where rain wasn't falling as hard as it was in other areas. He headed toward the freshkill pile which contained a few peices of prey but most thoroughly soaked through the pelt. He went over and grabbed a wet mouse and sat under a small tree, there he heard the rustle of the leaves and the wind sturring through the seemed to whisper ~_beware..... three will come..but not all can be trusted.~_ He looked around and thought that a cat was talking to him and went back to his piece of freshkill which he took a bite out of.

He washed his whiskers when he sees Snowpaw limping over to him her eyes wild with pain, he sighs and mews gently"What is it Snowpaw" she looks at him and mews shakily"M-my paw hurts."she lifts up her paw and it has a thorn deeply embedded into her pad. His nose scrunches up from the smell of the wound and mews"It's only a thorn easy to fix"he flicks his tail and goes over to the medicine cat den and comes back with a small bundle of marigold."Hold out your paw and I will get it out" Snowpaw nods and hold out her concentrates on the thorn and gently plucks it out with his teeth feeling the apprentice let out a gasp of relief as the pain subsides. Pebblstream opened the bundle of marigold and chewed up the leaves and told the apprentice to lick her paw. He soon put the politice on her paw and mewed"Just come back if it hurts more or if you limp" Snowpaw nods and mews"Thanks Pebblestream your the best!", she then padded off to the apprentice den to talk to her friends. He murmurs to himself "I'm not the best Falconbreeze was and now she is gone"he picks up the remaining leaves and padded into the medicine cat den to put the herbs away. He saw the moon rise up and mewed to himself" I could I be such a mousebrain! I forgot tonight was the full moon!"he got up and ran out of the medicine cat den only to run into Violetpetal. He shakes his head and mews"Sorry Violetpetal I was just going to see when we were going to the gathering." The deputy nods and mews"I was just coming to get you the patrol to the gathering is leaving in a few minutes come"she flicked her tail and padded away Pebblestream padding after her quickly.

**************

Scarletstar was leading the patrol of cats who were heading to the small clearing where the cats had been gathering at every moon for countless lagged behind his eyes fixed on his paws right now he would be talking to Falconbreeze about what might happen but this time he was silent and it was like he was just an apprentice going to his first gathering. He watched his clanmates pad into the clearing and he sighed and padded after them looking around the clearing noticing that the clans were at peace like they were the last heard a voice yell"Hey Pebblestream over here!"he looked up and saw his friend, Gemwhisker the medicine cat from Sunclan. Pebblestream padded over to her and mewed a curt hello and he saw Gemwhisker look behind him as if she was looking for someone then she mewed"Where is Falconbreeze Pebblestream? She is always here." His eyes were brimmed with pain as he mewed"S-she is-"but he was cut off by Strikingstars call to begin the meeting"The gathering of the clans has begun!"her mew rang through the clearing the cats turning their attention to the 3 leaders. Scarletstar nodded to Emberstar letting him start, the black tom gave a curt nod then mewed" Sunclan in surviving these bitter times of Leafbare but now that Newleaf has arrived the prey is returning to our territory and we are well," he paused then raised his head"we have found a badger living in our territory but a patrol has driven it out."He dipped his head and stepped back signaling Strikingstar to begin,the ginger and brown she cat stepped up and mewed "We are thriving this Newleaf and are blessed by Starclan for the birth of a kit!" The cats of all three clans cheered."That is all that Crescentclan has to tell" Strikingstar padded back to her place and flicked her tail and Scarletstar padded up and mewed"I am sad to announce that our medicine cat Falconbreeze is dead..."she eyes were dark with sadness and low yowls were heard below"But we have a new medicine cat in her place, Pebblestream! The clan is also thriving, that is all" she nodded and the leaders padded to their clan signaling that the gathering was at and end. Pebblestream padded in the back of the patrol until Gemwhisker ran up to him "I'm sorry for you loss Pebblestream but I'm sure that u will be a great medicine cat!" Her brown eyes sparkled as she winked and ran back to her mentor Treeshine who was standing with the patrol of Sunclan cats. He flicked his tail in farewell but he thought of the sparkle in the medicine cat apprentices eye and he wondered,_why would she wink at me....._, he shrugged and padded after his patrol his tail up as they padded back to camp.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Opalkit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be Opalpaw! Your mentor will be Pebblestream who will take you to the Moonoak on the next halfmoon!" Pebblestream padded up to Opalpaw and touches noses with her. Opalpaw looked at him her eyes filled with excitement of being a medicine cat apprentice."So what are we going to do today Pebblestream?"She mewed quickly. He thought and mewed"We will make you a nest in your new den and you will be learning the shape,scent and look of some herbs."The apprentice looked happy and they padded off to the medicine cat den to start the training that the young cat had been waiting for.

*************

Pebblestream looked up at the full moon watching it his eyes filled with wonder. It had been a half moon and now Opalpaw was his apprentice. She was eager to learn and had unending sympathy and energy for her patients. Now it was time for him to introduce his new apprentice to the other clans, hoping that her first gathering would end well unlike his. When he was just an apprentice he was tackled by a Sunclan apprentice, that cat was Gemwhisker. She had thought he was threatening her mentor and attacked luckily a cloud covered the moon and she let go. Opalpaw looked at Pebblestream and mewed"So when Scarletstar announces for us to leave we just follow her until we reach the clearing?" Pebblestream nodded and he watched her eyes brighten up with the thought of meeting other cats. Scarletstar soon padded out of her den and mewed"The patrol for the gathering is now leaving!" She padded out of camp with the patrol following her. Opalpaw and Pebblestream were last to pad out and Opalpaw's tail was twitching anxiously as they padded out.

***********

When they arrived at the clearing Opalpaw eyes widened as she scanned the area and she whispers"It's amazing! I've never seen so many cats in one place before!" Pebblestream laughed and mewed"You will get used to it Opalpaw but for now why don't you go and talk to some clan cats maybe you will meet someone that will be your friend. But be careful not to give out any information that could be used against our clan." Opalpaw nodded and mewed"Alright I wont!"By the time she had said the last word she was already running off into the crowd of cats. Pebblestream watched the last part of her tail disappear and he surpressed a mrrow of laughter. He felt a tail flick his shoulder and he turned around and saw Gemwhisker "Hey Gemwhisker!" he smiled and looked at her calmly. Gemwhisker flicked her ear"The clan is well except...."she paused for a few moments and she opened her mouth again to speak but was interupted by Strikingstar's yowl to start the meeting"The gathering shall now begin." Scarletstar was the first to step up and she talked about how the prey ran so far."We are doing well in newleaf and cant wait until the sunny days of greenleaf"she nodded and padded back to her place beside Strikingstar. Emberstar was the next to step up his eyes were narrowed and he looked around the clearing and yowled"Sunclan is well and Leafbare was kind to us, Newleaf is going along fine except for one problem." By the time he reached the last word a growl had risen into his other three leaders looked at him and the cats below began to murmur flicked his tail signaling them to silence and he snarled"Snowclan has been stealing prey and crossing the border!" Strikingstar looked at him and mewed"Are you sure or are you just bringing this uprising to this gathering just to steal some territory?"Her pale blue eyes shone in the moonlight daring him to say glared at her angrily"They did Strikingstar we have found traces of pigeon and mouse by the border with Snowclan scent on it, these things have been going on for possibly a moon now." Scarletstar hissed"No Snowclan cat would ever break the warrior code and steal prey from you Emberstar!"Her eyes narrowed and she spat" Are you just going to blame us just to start a war?" Emberstar's red eyes blazed like fire and his muscles bunched beneath his pelt and he leap his claws glinting. Before Scarletstar could even move she was pinned down to the ground, the crowd of cats surrounding them had their eyes wide with gray clouds covered the moon and the cats murmured ominously, one cat screeched"Starclan is signaling this battle to stop!" Emberstar's eyes glinted and he growled biting into Scarletstar's neck. She struggled and clawed his belly with her claws but soon her attacks grew weaker and the light in her eyes disappeared. Pebblestream looked at what was going on and he yowled"NO! Scarletstar!" Her paw moved and she got back up her eye closed."Don't worry Pebblestream it will be alright..." Strikingstar let out a hiss and leaped onto Emberstar biting his shoulder"You should know better than to attack a clan leader!"Emberstar threw her off and rain began to fall "Come Sunclan this gathering is over."The Sunclan cats followed their leader as he left the clearing toward his camp,leaving the other cats to be watching in shock.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Opalkit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be Opalpaw! Your mentor will be Pebblestream who will take you to the Moonoak on the next halfmoon!" Pebblestream padded up to Opalpaw and touches noses with her. Opalpaw looked at him her eyes filled with excitement of being a medicine cat apprentice."So what are we going to do today Pebblestream?"She mewed quickly. He thought and mewed"We will make you a nest in your new den and you will be learning the shape,scent and look of some herbs."The apprentice looked happy and they padded off to the medicine cat den to start the training that the young cat had been waiting for.

*************

Pebblestream looked up at the full moon watching it his eyes filled with wonder. It had been a half moon and now Opalpaw was his apprentice. She was eager to learn and had unending sympathy and energy for her patients. Now it was time for him to introduce his new apprentice to the other clans, hoping that her first gathering would end well unlike his. When he was just an apprentice he was tackled by a Sunclan apprentice, that cat was Gemwhisker. She had thought he was threatening her mentor and attacked luckily a cloud covered the moon and she let go. Opalpaw looked at Pebblestream and mewed"So when Scarletstar announces for us to leave we just follow her until we reach the clearing?" Pebblestream nodded and he watched her eyes brighten up with the thought of meeting other cats. Scarletstar soon padded out of her den and mewed"The patrol for the gathering is now leaving!" She padded out of camp with the patrol following her. Opalpaw and Pebblestream were last to pad out and Opalpaw's tail was twitching anxiously as they padded out.

***********

When they arrived at the clearing Opalpaw eyes widened as she scanned the area and she whispers"It's amazing! I've never seen so many cats in one place before!" Pebblestream laughed and mewed"You will get used to it Opalpaw but for now why don't you go and talk to some clan cats maybe you will meet someone that will be your friend. But be careful not to give out any information that could be used against our clan." Opalpaw nodded and mewed"Alright I wont!"By the time she had said the last word she was already running off into the crowd of cats. Pebblestream watched the last part of her tail disappear and he surpressed a mrrow of laughter. He felt a tail flick his shoulder and he turned around and saw Gemwhisker "Hey Gemwhisker!" he smiled and looked at her calmly. Gemwhisker flicked her ear"The clan is well except...."she paused for a few moments and she opened her mouth again to speak but was interupted by Strikingstar's yowl to start the meeting"The gathering shall now begin." Scarletstar was the first to step up and she talked about how the prey ran so far."We are doing well in newleaf and cant wait until the sunny days of greenleaf"she nodded and padded back to her place beside Strikingstar. Emberstar was the next to step up his eyes were narrowed and he looked around the clearing and yowled"Sunclan is well and Leafbare was kind to us, Newleaf is going along fine except for one problem." By the time he reached the last word a growl had risen into his other three leaders looked at him and the cats below began to murmur flicked his tail signaling them to silence and he snarled"Snowclan has been stealing prey and crossing the border!" Strikingstar looked at him and mewed"Are you sure or are you just bringing this uprising to this gathering just to steal some territory?"Her pale blue eyes shone in the moonlight daring him to say glared at her angrily"They did Strikingstar we have found traces of pigeon and mouse by the border with Snowclan scent on it, these things have been going on for possibly a moon now." Scarletstar hissed"No Snowclan cat would ever break the warrior code and steal prey from you Emberstar!"Her eyes narrowed and she spat" Are you just going to blame us just to start a war?" Emberstar's red eyes blazed like fire and his muscles bunched beneath his pelt and he leap his claws glinting. Before Scarletstar could even move she was pinned down to the ground, the crowd of cats surrounding them had their eyes wide with gray clouds covered the moon and the cats murmured ominously, one cat screeched"Starclan is signaling this battle to stop!" Emberstar's eyes glinted and he growled biting into Scarletstar's neck. She struggled and clawed his belly with her claws but soon her attacks grew weaker and the light in her eyes disappeared. Pebblestream looked at what was going on and he yowled"NO! Scarletstar!" Her paw moved and she got back up her eye closed."Don't worry Pebblestream it will be alright..." Strikingstar let out a hiss and leaped onto Emberstar biting his shoulder"You should know better than to attack a clan leader!"Emberstar threw her off and rain began to fall "Come Sunclan this gathering is over."The Sunclan cats followed their leader as he left the clearing toward his camp,leaving the other cats to be watching in shock.

**Chapter 5**

After the gathering had ended the patrol of Snowclan cats walked back to their camp. Pebblestream padded beside Scarletstar supporting her with his shoulder, he murmured softly."Don't worry Scarletstar we are almost in camp." She looked at him and nodded, her eyes were brimmed with the pain from some other wounds and being on her 8th life she was weaker than ever.

When they arrived at camp the patrol broke up and the warriors went to their den and the apprentices went to go and gossip about the gathering. Pebblestream lead Scarletstar into the medicine cat den with Opalpaw following him."Do you think she will be alright Pebblestream?" He looked at his apprentice and nodded"We just need to fix her wounds and then give her some herbs and she will be just fine." Scarletstar was already laying down in a nest her head on her paws. Opalpaw padded to the herb storage and grabbed cobwebs and some marigold, she looked at her leader's wounds and put a poulitice of marigold on them. On the wounds that were still bleeding she pressed some cobwebs to them and then added the poulitice. Pebblestream watched her and then went to the herb storage and grabbed 3 poppy seeds. He went over to Scarletstar and layed them infront of her. She gratefully lapped them up and soon fell asleep."You did a great job Opalpaw considering this is your first day as medicine cat. Now go get some rest you deserve it." Opalpaw nodded, it felt like her paws were going to fall off! She went to a nest and layed down in it, soon drifting off to sleep. Pebblestream looked at her and smiled, he cleaned up the den sorting a few herbs. He yawned and padded to his nest, layed down and fell asleep. When he awoke he was in the clearing again but the grass was soft and clean.

"Hello? Starclan do you have something to say to me?" He saw the same three cats again and he thought ~_What were their names again? Was it Tansy...breeze? Thunder...something.. and Cloudblossom?~_ His eyes opened and he was in the mountains again. Tansybreeze,Thunderflight, and Cloudblossom were walking toward a large river. He smiled at the thought of them getting away from the hawk successfully. Cloudblossom looked at her sister and mewed"How will we get across that river I don't really see a way around it or stones that we can use to get across... I think that we have to swim our way there." Before Tansybreeze could reply Thunderflight butt into their conversation"But we can't the current is probably too strong and we will most likely be swept away! Plus I can't swim with my injured shoulder."Tansybreeze sighed"I agree lets just try to find another way around it maybe we could just go through the shallower ends you never know it may work." Cloudblossom nods"Alright lets go the faster we find a shallower area the faster we can go and get to our destination." They continued to walk and soon found a area of water that only went up to their bellyfur. Cloudblossom was the first to go followed by her sister and last to go was her older brother. Cloudblossom crossed it quickly and reached the other side quickly, Tansybreeze dragged behind her but made it a few heartbeats after her.

Thunderflight was in the middle but he was drifting off course, ever since he was a kit he was afraid of water but this brought it to a new level of fear. Pebblestream was beside him but he was just like mist unable to be seen. Thunderflight looked up and saw his sisters waiting for him he continued walking but slipped and fell in the deeper parts of the water. He got up and spit out some water. He struggled to get up onto his feet but before he could he was swept underwater. Cloudblossom saw him go under and ran into the water"Thunderlight no!" She went into the deeper area and swam toward him grabbing a hold of his neck fur but she chocked on some water and let go. Tansybreeze had no choice but to leap in and swim over to them, they had to stick together or death would certainly come. As they went farther down the river being swept by the current. The strength of it increased and they soon got swept apart from each other. Thunderflight was struggling to swim toward the land coughing up water as he went. Tansybreeze managed to get onto the land dragging her sister onto the pebbles with her. "No...he can't be gone we have to find him Cloudblossom..." She watched as Thunderflight disappeared under the water and past many rocks, before he disappeared they heard him yowl."HELP!" but it was soon stopped by the rush of water...


End file.
